


Appearances can be Delightful

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Adventure, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River has just come back from one of her more elaborate heists, and, she's a vision. He's just not sure what she's a vision of...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appearances can be Delightful

She came walking toward him like the vision from a dream.

She was wearing....Actually, he wasn't quite sure _what_ she was wearing. She looked like an Aztec Geisha. All facepaint and feathers and a long kimono made of some coarse material covered with the most exquisite embroidery.

And the whole thing clung to her like a second skin. Which was entirely redundant since her first skin was outstanding. In more ways than one.

"What are you looking at?" she demanded, grey eyes flashing, her hair looking like it was about to explode out of its confining braid. And that chunky necklace around her neck really wasn't hiding anything.

He approved.

"Uh, is that a trick question?" he asked.

She slapped him on the arm. She was strong as an ox. He approved of that, too. 

"Cut it out, Jack." She reached down and irritably ripped open the seam of the too tight skirt, revealing thigh length black leather boots and stiletto heels. She stood up and fished two fingers down into her decolletage. His eyes followed them.

"I got it." She held up a clear blue diamond the shape and size of a hens egg. He took it and whistled.

"Now help me out of this, quick, before he catches us up." She ripped the feathers out of her hair, it sprang free like a riotous halo.

Jack's eyes sparkled. He tossed the diamond over his shoulder. It landed in the satchel behind him.

"Your wish," he bowed extravagantly, "Is _entirely_ my command."

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a review in the box below._

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Appearances can be Delightful [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/606832) by [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads)




End file.
